


Twisted

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [18]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Female Sebastian Michaelis, LGBTQ Themes, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Characters, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trigender, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "Since the Queen has learned of your true sex… she requires you to be examined yearly and to be documented for your health and the preservation of your chastity. You areoverdue."





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. I'M SOMEHOW NOT SURPRISED I ENDED UP POSTING THIS TODAY LMAOOOOOO. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Men fear. It is their nature.

Children fear men.

Sebastian chooses upon the visage of an aristocratic, handsome woman in her late thirties when serving. Pale and hawkish. But accompanying a _benevolent_ smile. After all, there's no use spoiling the lamb's meat with the _fear_ of a butcher's carving knife.

"Good morning, Young Master," she chirps out, pulling the velvet window-curtains abruptly. Her flat-heel boots primly turning. Sebastian's raven-black hair pinned firmly into a small braided bun, and a few wispy tendrils brushing against her face. She earnestly observes the mound of blankets shifting, heaving aside to reveal a much younger and skinnier woman.

Ciel awakens with a soft, forlorn groan into her pillows. Her spill of long, blue-grey curls surrounding her head. She smells of rose oil and chocolats and milk bathwater. Even from the distance, Sebastian's mouth waters. Ciel's shoulder exposed by her mother's nightdress slipping down, and Sebastian arranges it back up gently, never touching the creamy white skin. It's an _old_ , ratty thing — but Sebastian could no sooner convince her to throw it away as much as Vincent Phantomhive's ring on her thumb.

"The servants have gone to attend to a list of errands I've provided for them. I've cleaned the silver, replanted the garden, and prepared dinner for Master Lau visiting shortly…" A mindful hum. "And I'm afraid your physician has become rather ill _himself_. A letter has been sent expressing his deepest apologies."

Sebastian presents the unopened envelope on a polished silver tray. No freshly brewed tea or raspberry cheese quinche. No morning newsletter.

Ciel scoffs, half-asleep and sitting up, rubbing an eyelid with her fist. "What does it matter?" she whispers.

"Since the Queen has learned of your true sex… she requires you to be examined yearly and to be documented for your health and the preservation of your chastity. You are _overdue_."

"You're _not_ calling Monsieur Harrowstone—"

"—no, Young Master. He is engaged in personal business deep in Northern Germany." Sebastian sweeps into a deep courtesy, resting a gloved hand to her collar, bowing her head. "Forgive me. I may be only be your lowliest of servants, but I would be _honored_ to act as a replacement for your usual physician if need be."

There's a moment of hesitation before Ciel nods.

"Very well."

She wrinkles up the sleeve-edges to her ivory nightdress, preparing to be disrobed, and Sebastian lays a hand politely to her arm. "Let's begin with the Queen's first concern… since you are still relaxed…"

Despite the perfunctory, handsome smile from her, Ciel thins her lips and narrows her eyes in doubt. Her deep blue eye and the other — _sinfully_ , violently amaranthine. Like a thundercloud upon the open, churning sea. A writhing, purple _glowfire_. She crawls up towards the headboard as Sebastian unbuttons her dark, doublebreasted jacket, revealing a stiff, white-ruffled blouse. Her black neck-brooch flashes crimson in the morning's light, and Ciel stares at it, her eyelids drooping once more.

Very rarely does Sebastian's influence overcome her Young Master. Once the pillows have been fluffed to satisfaction, she allows Ciel to lie back and then removes her delicate, stiff-cloth gloves with her teeth. Glossy black fingernails. Demonic sigils.

"What do you think your doing…?"

"It is unsanitary to keep the gloves. I would not wish to besmear your innocence," Sebastian replies, but allowing herself a faint, heedful smirk. Ciel's unamused look reminds her of pearly moonlight and snowfall, when her Young Master's lips grazed hers outside a tavern during one of the Queen's assignments in Moscow. How _warm_ her blood felt pulsing underneath Ciel's flesh.

The nightdress pushes over Ciel's kneecaps. Sebastian touches her leg, regretfully startling the other woman. Demon hands naturally are rather _ice_ -cold to a mortal. She rubs them together, offering an apology and then further separating Ciel's legs.

Examining the color and shape of her cunt's opening, there's little doubt of her Young Master's virginity. Her scent bitter-sweet.

Sebastian's fingers massage against the fineness of blue-grey hairs, tracing and pinching lightly over her damp, soft skin. Ciel tenses around one of her fingers burrowing in, exploring her virginal walls and humming much deeper. Nearly a growl.

Women in this century rarely are viewed as doctors. Sebastian likes to think of herself as a being not male or female, but _ambonec_ … _multiflux_ … _eafluid_ … mortals could identify as trigender, but she's yet to meet one.

Perhaps _many_ , _many_ centuries from now.

Ciel breathes loudly, hands tremble-clawing onto the sheet around her. Her tiny, lovely nipples exposing through the nightdress.

"They warn proper young women such as yourself about feeling hysteria…" Sebastian coos, pressing in another finger and inching deeper. Her other hand rubbing over the sensitive, pink nub above her entrance. "Let's _relieve_ you, Young Master."

She strokes inside her, building up the sudden, roaring pleasure, hitting against a spongy urethral patch until Ciel peaks, squeezing down on Sebastian's knuckles filling her, writhing and arching and yelling hoarsely. She's magnificent like this, perspiring and reddened. Full of releasing vigor. Her hot, odorous fluid from her cunt leaks onto Sebastian's hand and palm. Her dark eyes glinting a bloody, luminous red. Sebastian recovers quickly, sipping contently on her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, all seems accounted for," she murmurs. "Her Majesty will be pleased with the state of Young Master's health."

Sebastain's smirk widens, as Ciel lifts herself to her elbows, flushed and debauched, mouth hanging open.

"And now for the _rest of your examination_ …"

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 18](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Trigender** " and yeah I was gonna cheat on this and use Sebastian as a multi kind of gender being. Humans and demons can be trigender. I wanted to point that out in the story because it's not make-believe. Real life people do identify with this gender. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 18 which is "medical play and genderswap" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
